


【普羅米亞】迷戀你的氣息

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 里加 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 里加，非典型abo築巢梗里o加a
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 6





	【普羅米亞】迷戀你的氣息

**Author's Note:**

> 不太擅長寫oa，望食用愉快！！！
> 
> Boss就算是o也很雄！

「啊…里…里歐…！」加洛伸手往後探入自己的後穴，深陷在滿滿的衣服堆裡，周圍都是里歐淡淡氣息的衣物讓他格外有安全感，他無意識的蹭了蹭，含吮手指的後穴吞吃的更加歡快，明明是個alpha的他不知道什麼時候開始適應了容納粗大，也不知道什麼時候開始有了這種只有omega才會出現的習慣，他喜歡抱著里歐的衣服嗅聞那特殊的訊息素，甚至渴望在衣服堆裡做一些會弄髒衣服的事情；今天里歐出差了，他終於可以毫無顧忌的把里歐的衣服拿出來弄髒了！

「唔…是里歐的…味道…」手指從一根加到兩根、三根，卻緩解不了後穴習慣里歐巨大的搔癢感，他咬著里歐的西裝外套、一手抓著里歐的t恤摩擦胸前的乳頭、屁股蹭著里歐的白襯衫、腳趾勾著一條里歐的黑色內褲，高潮卻遲遲無法來到，明明周圍都是里歐的衣物……

「原來我衣服少了好幾件就是被你這樣玩壞的？」里歐戲謔的聲音伴隨著剛從外面回來帶有外頭冰冷空氣的手直接「啪！」的拍在加洛屁股上。

「啊…里…啊啊啊！」加洛瞬間到達了高潮。

加洛有些失神的直直盯著突然回來的omega，里歐不正常紅潤的臉還有逐漸侵略屋內空間那薄荷混雜煙草的味道，以及自己突然開始散發出濃郁的羅勒味道，讓他突然明白了什麼，里歐這是發情了！

「里歐你…！」

「趴好！加洛！」急切中帶有低喘的聲音傳入加洛的耳裡，他的身體因為里歐性感的聲音立刻軟了一半，他努力將自己從衣服堆裡挪出來打算趴好，一扭一扭的屁股卻讓發情中的里歐等不及了！

他托起加洛的腿試探性的戳了戳剛才高潮的後穴，還不夠濕潤，畢竟是alpha…但是里歐實在忍的受不了了！他挺著粗硬的勃起用力插了進去！

「唔…痛！」alpha不夠濕潤的通道硬生生吃下粗大omega的陰莖終究有些勉強了，里歐探手到自己的後穴，濕滑的液體一下沾滿了手掌，他抽出粗大，將沾滿濕滑液體的手指戳了進去，再次順著液體插進alpha體內，果然輕鬆了許多。

里歐的犬齒輕輕咬著加洛頸側，含吮他陰莖的後穴真是太舒服了！他慢慢的、小幅度的在穴內輕頂，享受後穴濕潤緊緻的包裹，陰莖又大了幾分…里歐的情熱得到了緩解，加洛卻忍不住了！

後穴不快不慢的速度讓他遲遲獲得不到更多的快感，他抱住里歐一個翻身，陰莖滑出後穴，加洛半撐坐在里歐的腰上，屁股懸空，雙手按在里歐的兩側，「里歐…你是不行了…需要…本大爺來…啊！」被按坐到陰莖上的加洛尖叫一聲，這個體位讓他被進的更加深入，他有一種里歐要頂到他的胃的錯覺…

「啊、哈啊！啊、啊…啊！里…里歐…放…啊…放過我…啊！」

「加洛乖，再一下…」里歐半抱起加洛抵在門板上。

「不、不行…就…就要…啊啊啊啊啊！」

「嘶！」緊絞的後穴差點吸的里歐射了出來，他掐著加洛的腰奮力戳刺，高潮中的後穴被硬生生操開，讓加洛的快感不斷增加，他終於忍不住的咬上里歐頸側的腺體，濃烈的訊息素味道從加洛齒間和里歐的頸側溢散開來，薄荷煙草混合著羅勒，在發情期間訊息素對里歐來說就像春藥一般，濃厚的氣息促使里歐的後穴分泌出大量的水液，隨著不停抽插的動作將水液帶入加洛的後穴，敏感點被不停攻擊，加洛只能高潮、再高潮、高潮到他自己都害怕下一次的快感來臨，他哭著死死咬住里歐的腺體，雙手抱緊里歐的後頸，穴口來不及閉合就再次被操開…

預感猛烈的襲擊加洛，他終於承受不住嗚咽著哀求里歐「不…嗚…里歐…太、啊、太多了…哈啊…不要…啊、啊…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」加洛眼前一白，後穴緊緊吸吮著陰莖噴出大量的水液！

里歐同時也將莖頭深深頂入，抵著敏感的前列腺射出了滿滿的、白濁的精液！

里歐喘著氣將加洛抱上了床，推高加洛的腿，將粗大戳進滿是精液和水液的後穴…嗯…發情期還很長…

-END-


End file.
